Winter Vacation
by Lexidy
Summary: Full summery inside.Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Winter Vacation  
  
Summery:Lexidy Inu is your typical,everyday girl.Not.She's half brown dog demon,and a  
  
practiced swordswoman.She usually spends her christmas's with her family,but this years  
  
different.This year,her Mom has just given birth to her new little sister,Miyu,and her Dad   
  
says that they won't be able to go up to the cabain this year.In an attempt to chear her  
  
up,Lexi's friends Kagome,Sango and Akira ask her to come with them for the holidays on  
  
a trip to Akira's family's ski lodge.She agrees,thinking that this will be a great way to hang  
  
out with her friends and finally get to meet their boyfriends.Little does she know that her  
  
friend's are going to try and hook her up with another male friend of theirs,someone she  
  
knew long ago.Will they fall in love again,or will enemies try and split them up? 


	2. Authers Note

Ok,sorry everybody but this is just an auther note!!Just wanted to tell everybody that Lexidy is mine.  
  
I'm going to describe Lexi,Akira and Lakirin,who will eventually be in this fic, in this page,so here goes:  
  
Name:Lexidy Marie Inu  
  
Age:17  
  
Species:Half brown dog demon,half human  
  
Hair:Brown  
  
Eyes:Aqua  
  
Personality:spunky,friendly,can be bad tempered  
  
Siblings:little sister Miyu,just born  
  
Extra:has brown dog ears that she hides in public and used to be friends with Lakirin.  
  
Name:Akira Leclerk  
  
Age:18  
  
Species:Human  
  
Hair:Deep brown  
  
Eyes:forest green  
  
Personality:Hyper,scary at times,very bad temper  
  
Siblings:none  
  
Extra:loves kicking peoples butts,especially those of people who hurt her friends.  
  
Name:Lakirin Shirokiba  
  
Age:18  
  
Species:Half white dog demon,half human  
  
Hair:Black  
  
Eyes:Gold  
  
Personality:Friendly,bad tempered,can be a jerk  
  
Siblings:Inuyasha,Sesshoumaru  
  
Extra:has white dog ears and used to be best friends with Lexi.  
  
Ok,I think that that is all that everyone needs to know about them.Please R&R if you read this.  
  
Chow for now!!  
  
Lexidy 


	3. Chapter One

Lexidy:I don't own Inuyasha.I do own Lexi and my friend owns Akira.Now,on with the fic!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
People were rushing to get home in the late night hour,pushing past one another and  
  
only paying attention to the gifts they held in their hands.It was exactly two weeks  
  
from Chritmas eve.People were so busy with their own buisness that they didn't notice  
  
the four girls running to make it to the bus stop before the bus left.The group was led by  
  
two brown haired girls,one with piercing aqua eyes and the other with striking green ones.  
  
The other two girls had black hair,one with brown eyes and the other with magenta ones.  
  
"Why did your car have to break down right in the middle of driving to the hospitle,Akira?"  
  
The magenta eyed girl asked,slightly out of breath."It's not my fault that my stupid brother  
  
can't fix a car right,Sango!"Akira shouted at the other girl."Will you two quit arguing and  
  
concentrate on getting to the bus stop on time!"Kagome,the other black haired girl   
  
cried in frustration."I knew we should've taken my sunfire,but NO,Akira just had to try  
  
her car out to see if her brother fixed it right."Lexi,the aqua eyed brunette muttered  
  
loud enough for her friends to hear.  
  
"Oh shut up Lexi,we all know how excited you are about your Mom giving birth.Hey  
  
look,the bus is coming!We gotta speed up!"Akira said,putting on an extra burst of  
  
speed.The others did the same,Lexi going a little bit faster since she was part demon.  
  
They made it just in time and slumped into their seats on the bus,panting."We made it"  
  
Lexi said,a little less out of breath then the others were."Thank god!"Akira panted,lifting  
  
her eyes to the roof of the bus."Oh,and Akira,I'm not excited about my Mom giving birth,  
  
I'm loathing it.I don't want a new sibling!All baby's do for the first three years of their lives  
  
is cry,whine,eat,shit their pants,and mess up everyone else's life!!"Lexi said,and the   
  
others started laughing."Oh,come on,it won't be that bad.Anyways,you'll always have  
  
us to sneak you outta the house from time to time."Sango said,and the four girls beamed  
  
at each other."We had may as well take a nap,seeing as how the hospitle is about a   
  
half an hour from here."Kagome said,and leaned her head back on the window,shutting  
  
her eyes.The others did the same,and they were soon fast asleep.  
  
Half an hour later.......  
  
"Thanks Kirara!"Akira called to the busdriver as she started the buss."Anytime,see you   
  
guys later!!"Kirara called to them as she drove away."Hurry up you guys!My Dad is gonna  
  
kill me if we're not there soon!!"Lexi said,racing towards the doors with her friends right  
  
behind her.They went up to the front desk to ask which room Lexi's Mom was in."Excuse  
  
me,but could you please tell me which room Mrs. Inu is in?I'm her daughter."Lexi calmly  
  
told the nurse,who looked down at her papers."Ah,your Lexidy Inu,then?"she asked her,  
  
and Lexi nodded,although she was secretly seething about the use of her full name,  
  
which she loathed."Alright,you and your friends can go on up to room 412,on the third  
  
floor."The nurse told her,and the four girls rushed to the elevator.After getting in and   
  
pushing the button for the third floor,the four girls sighed in relief and leaned against the  
  
walls of the elevator.  
  
"So,are you hoping that your new sib is a girl or a boy,Lex?"Sango asked her friend,using  
  
Lexi's other nickname.They only called her Lex when they knew she was upset about being  
  
called Lexidy."Definately hoping for a boy,so that he won't be wanting to tag along with me   
  
and use all my makeup and stuff.I just hope that whatever it is,it won't have dog ears,like me.  
  
That way I'll still be special,since no one else in my family has dog ears."Lexi replied,letting  
  
her disguise spell slip for a minute to wiggle her ears at her friends,making them giggle.When  
  
they finally reached the third floor,they took off in the direction of room 412,the sounds of a  
  
womens screams becoming louder.Lexi flattened her real ears under the illusion,scowling  
  
at all the sounds her Mother was making.If her Mother had been the dog demon,instead of  
  
her Father,it wouldn't hurt as much.  
  
"Daddy?Can we come in?"she asked,tentivly knocking on the door.It opened and her   
  
Father ushered the four girls into the room,the sent of blood making Lexi a little bit  
  
woosy."Daddy?Is everything alright?Why is there so much blood?It's disgusting."Lexi  
  
asked her Father,who looked a little worse for wear.Her Father didn't have his disguise on,  
  
his yellow eyes shining with worry,her pointed ears showing."Don't worry Lex,nothings  
  
wrong.You can let your disguise dpwn.Doctor Tachimora is the same doctor who delivered  
  
you,ears and all."Mr. Inu told his daughter,who immediantly let down her disguise.Her eyes  
  
sparkled more as she bit her lip,careful not to draw blood with her fangs.She plugged her  
  
nose,careful of her claws,and pinned her ears to her head,growling mutely.She looked over  
  
at her Mom,then became to nausious and started to sway.Lucky for Lexi,Akira caught her,  
  
and with the help of Sango and Kagome,moved her over to the chairs on the other side of the   
  
room."Thanks for being here,girls.Lexi doesn't know how to block out scents yet.I'm gonna  
  
have to teach her someday."Mr. Inu told the girls,who nodded.  
  
"Dont' worry about it,Mr. Inu.My boyfriend's a half-white dog demon,so I know how sensitive   
  
her nose is."Kagome told him,and he nodded before going and holding his wifes hand.  
  
Three hours later.............  
  
"Lexi!Wake up!Your sister was just born!"Akira shouted in Lexi's ear,who in turn sat up  
  
and stared wide eyed at her Mother,who was laying limp in her bed,weakly smiling."Mom!  
  
Are you alright?"Lexi asked,jumping up and shooting to her Mother's side."I'm fine,just a   
  
little weak."Her Mother answered.before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.Lexi  
  
turned to see her friends crowded around her Father,all making cooing noises and funny  
  
faces at the bundle in her Father's arms.She walked over slowly,then peaked at the bundle  
  
in her Fathers arms once her friends had moved over.There sat a baby girl with black hair  
  
and amber eyes.Lexi sighed,smiling a little.She was still the only Inu with dog ears and   
  
aqua eyes."Lexidy,I'd like you to meet your new little sister,Miyu."Mr. Inu spoke quietly,  
  
and frowned a little when all she did was node and keep staring at Miyu with an almost  
  
invisible scowl plastered on her face.  
  
"Well,at least I have going to the cabin to look forward to."she mumbled,and her Father  
  
looked sad for a second."Actually,I need to talk to you about that.You see,your Mom   
  
had a bit of trouble having Miyu,and she lost quite a bit of blood.She's very weak right  
  
now,so I'm afraid that we won't be going up to the cabin this year.I'm sorry sweety."he  
  
said,then wennt back over to Miyu's temporary cradle,leaving Lexi there,staring at her   
  
Fathers back.Then she closed her mouth,scowling at Miyu.Then she growled at her,  
  
loud enough for everyone to hear,and,needless to say,her friend's were shocked,seeing  
  
as they had never heard her growl before."Fine,come on guys,I'm leaving.I don't want to  
  
be around that brat for longer then I have to be."she stated,then stormed out the door,  
  
throwing on her disguise spell as she went.Her friends turned to each other,nooded,  
  
then followed after their enraged friend.Tomorow,they would tell her their suprise.  
  
K!Hope u like the chappie,chow for now!!  
  
Lexidy! 


	4. Chapter Two

Lexidy:K,here's the next chappie.And thankyou to Evl5011 for reveiwing.Oh,and about the  
  
double spacing thing,I didn't even know I was doing it.Any idea how to fix it?Oh,ya,I gotta  
  
do a disclaimer,I almost forgot.K,here goes:  
  
I do not,nor will I ever own Inuyasha and the gang.I do however own Lexi,Akira and Lakirin,  
  
whom I have made a plushie of(hugs Lakirin plushie,tail wagging)and, just incase your  
  
wondering,I do act like a dog demon half the time.Just ask my friend's,they've heard me  
  
growlI also own none of the songs in this chappie.Oh,and I'm gonna tell u which msn  
  
name is whose right now so u don't get confused:  
  
Goddess Akira-(obviously)Akira  
  
Sweet Dreamer-Lexi  
  
#1 Miko Chick-Kagome  
  
Demon/Pervert exterminator-Sango  
  
Ok,that's them.If u have any suggestions for better msn names,please tell me.K,now on with  
  
the fic!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Je ne peux pas croire ceci!!Ceci suce!!Je la déteste!Sware I,Je ne sourirai jamais à   
  
elle si je peux l'aider.Ce n'est ainsi pas juste!Juste en raison du ce fricken le bébé.Dieu!!"  
  
and other things of the like were tumbling constantly from Lexi's mouth as she sat in   
  
front of her bedrooms mini plasma tv.She was speaking french because her parents couldn't,  
  
and she didn't want them understanding all the bad things that she was saying about 'precious   
  
little Miyu'.Lexi snorted at that thought.All the neighbours had been coming over lately,gushing  
  
over how cute Miyu was,and how sweet she was.Ugh.It was enough to make Lexi gag.It had  
  
only been one day.One fricken day,and already almost everyone in the neighbour hood.The  
  
only people who understood how she felt were Akira,Sango,Kagome and Grandma May.Good  
  
old Grandma May,who was always there when Lexi needed her most.When she heard about  
  
what happened,she rushed over and took Lexi out shopping to get her mind off everything.She  
  
had even boughten Lexi an emerald ring.  
  
After she got tired of watching tv,she booted up her lap top and checked to see if her friends  
  
were on msn.A message came up asking if she wanted to except an invitation to a chat with  
  
Goddess Akira,#1 Miko Chick and Demon/Pervert Exterminator.She clicked yes,smiling at  
  
her friends names.  
  
Sweet Dreamer-Hey y'all!  
  
Goddess Akira-Hey girl!How u feeling?  
  
Demon/Pervert Exterminator-Ya,u were kinda down in the dumps today.  
  
Sweet Dreamer-I'm feeling a bit better,but I still wish I could get away from this house and  
  
the sounds of a baby crying for a while.  
  
#1 Miko Chick-Should we tell her the suprise now?  
  
Goddess Akira-U bet!  
  
Sweet Dreamer-wut r u guys up to?  
  
Goddess Akira-well,u know how my Dad opened a HUGE ski lodge up in the mountains  
  
last year?  
  
Sweet Dreamer-ya,so?Wut about it?  
  
Goddess Akira-Well,me and my family r going up there,and my Dad said I can invite some  
  
friends.Meaning,of course,u,Sango and Kagome!!We'll have a whole floor to ourselves!Our  
  
own luxoury sweets with wirlpool bathtubs,plasma big screen tv's,huge beds and more,all  
  
for free!!!  
  
#1 Miko Chick-and that's not all.Our boyfriends will be going to so you will finally get to meet  
  
them!!  
  
Sweet Dreamer-sounds great!!!I'll just go ask my parents!  
  
Demon/Pervert Exterminator-Don't bother,we already phoned and got the ok from your folks.  
  
Sweet Dreamer-wut would I ever do without u guys?  
  
Goddess Akira-enough yappen,go and pack already!We leave tomorow and will come back three  
  
days after christmas!!Oh,and there's just one more thing.  
  
Sweet Dreamer-Wut?  
  
Goddess Akira-we're takin your sunfire,alright?  
  
Sweet Dreamer-whatever1see u guys tomorow!!  
  
Sweet Dreamer has logged off  
  
#1 Miko Chick-do u think it's unfair that we didn't tell her about u know who being there?  
  
Demon/Pervert Exterminator-Nah,it's no big deal.I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see him.  
  
Goddess Akira-whatever,see u guys tomorow!  
  
Back in Lexi's room,she was running around throwing everything she would need into  
  
a large pair of suitcases.Jeans,sweatpants,t-shirts,sweaters,pj's,cd,s and many other  
  
things went flying through the air into the suitases.She looked at her bathingsuit far a  
  
minute before tossing it back into the drawer.She only paused when she heard a   
  
certain song come on to the radio.It was the song Miracles Happen by Myra.After  
  
turning up to almost to full blast she started singing along to it.  
  
Miracles Happen,Miracles happen  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles Happen,Miracles Happen  
  
I can't imagine living my life without you now  
  
Not ever having you around  
  
We found our way out  
  
(on you I can depend)  
  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
  
There are million reasons  
  
I'm lookin up  
  
I don't want this to end  
  
Nothin  
  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen,once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When you believe  
  
There is no question we found the missing pieces  
  
Our picture is complete  
  
It's fallen into place  
  
(it's fallen into place)  
  
This is our moment,you and I are looking up  
  
Someone is watching over us  
  
Keeping me close  
  
closer to you everyday  
  
Nowhere  
  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
  
No one can take this away from you and me  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen,once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When you believe  
  
When you believe  
  
The soul is a shining light  
  
When you believe  
  
The heart has the will to fight  
  
you can do anything,don't be afraid  
  
We're gonna find our way  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen,once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When you believe  
  
When the song was over,she glanced at the sole picture on her desk,a sad smile on her face.  
  
She walked over and picked it up,smiling at the memories it brought up.She looked at her  
  
younger self laughing from her spot on the swing before turning to look at the young boy who  
  
was pushing her swing.He had black hair,white dog ears and beautiful amber eyes.A single  
  
tear dripped down Lexi's cheek as she put the picture back.She never had found out where he   
  
and his family had gone,leaving without a trace.She changed into her pjs and crawled under  
  
the covers of her bed,falling asleep fairly quickly,excited for tomorow.  
  
TBC  
  
K,there's the next chappie.Hope u like!Oh,and incase any one's wondering wut Lexi said at the  
  
beginning of the chappie,here it is:  
  
I can't believe this!This sucks!!I hate it!I swear,I'll never smile at her if I can help it!It is just not fair!  
  
Just because of the fricken baby!God!!  
  
Yup,that's about wut she said.anyways,I g2g.chow for now!!  
  
Lexidy 


	5. Chapter Three

Ok,hey again!Sorry it took so long for me to update,but my life's been a big mess lately.First  
  
Confermation,then theatre night,then Graduation!!My god,I'm glad that's over.Oh,and Evl5011,  
  
the program I use is Wordpad,then I copy it to notepad to upload it.Ok,well,on with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.I do own Lexi,Akira and Lakirin,who make's his first   
  
appearance in this chappie.On with the fic!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Bye!!See you in two weeks and three days!!"Lexi called to her parents as she dashed out the  
  
front door,a huge yellow backpack slung over her shoulder and a suitcase in her hand.Not to   
  
mention her purse strap clutched beteen her teeth.She shoved her lugage into the trunk of her  
  
sunfire then went around to the driver side and climbed in.After buckling up her seatbelt,she   
  
started the ignition and backed out of the driveway,croosing over to Akira's.The others had all  
  
stayed over at Akira's,seeing as they were already packed.Once in front of the house,Lexi  
  
honked her horn a few times."Morning!!"Akira cried as she and the others flew down the path   
  
and dumped their luggage in the trunk.Akira opened the passengers door and climbed in beside  
  
Lexi,a huge smile plastered on her face.'uhoh,what's she up to?'Lexi thought as she wearily  
  
studdied the identicle smiles on Kagome and Sango's faces as well.  
  
"Well,what are we waiting for?!?Lets go!!"Kagome chirped,and they all laughed.Lexi pulled  
  
out of the driveway and they were soon speeding down the highway towards Akira's ski lodge.  
  
Akira had already explained that parents were already there,getting things ready for the christmas  
  
rush.When they were about five minutes away,a song came on the radio."I think we all know this  
  
one!!"Akira said as she cranked up the volume."Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous by Good  
  
Charlotte!!"they all chorused,and Lexi started singing along with the radio:  
  
Y'a only see it on tv  
  
or read it in the magazines  
  
celebrities that want sympathy  
  
all they do is piss and moan  
  
inside the rolling stone  
  
talkin' about how hard life can be  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
  
livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
if they could spend a day or two  
  
walking in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they fall  
  
(they would fall,fall)  
  
By now Akira was also singing along to the radio.  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin'  
  
always complainin'  
  
if money is such a problem  
  
well they got mansions  
  
think we should rob them  
  
well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife  
  
and there's no such thing as 25 to life  
  
as long as you've got the cash,to pay for cochran  
  
and did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
  
you could always just run for mayor of D.C.  
  
Sango now joined in also,her voice coming strong and clear from the backseat.  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
  
livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
if they could spend a day or two  
  
walking in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stummble and fall  
  
they would fall  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complainin'  
  
always complainin'  
  
if money is such a problem   
  
well they got mansions  
  
think we should rob them(rob them)  
  
(they would fall,they would fall)  
  
And Kagome finally decided to join in for the last two verses.  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
they're always complainin'  
  
always complainin'  
  
if money is such a problem  
  
you got so many problems  
  
think I could solve them  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
we'll take your clothes,cash,cars and homes just stop complainin'  
  
lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
The song ended,and they all burst into laughing,Lexi having to try extremely hard  
  
not to take her eyes off the road.Then when they were finally settling down,Akira snorted,  
  
making them burst out in mad fits of giggles all over again."Ok,enough laughing.I need to  
  
breath.And Akira,no more snorting please!'Lexi said,mock glaring at her friend,who simply  
  
stuck her tounge out at her."Ok,just turn left at that corner and...................WE'RE HERE!!"  
  
she cried,and the other's gasped when they saw it."It's amazing!!"Kagome squeaked.It was  
  
well over ten stories,with beautiful windows and balconies which could only lead from each   
  
room.The mountain on which people would ski was huge,and is was covered in fresh white  
  
snow.There was also another mountain that was slightly smaller,which had cabins scatterd  
  
out on it.  
  
"Akira,why didn't you tell us this place was GIGANTIC?!?"Lexi asked her friend,who shrugged.  
  
"Hey,I told you it was big,just not how big."she replied.They pulled into the parking lot and  
  
quickly grabbed their stuff from the trunk,racing up the front steps and in through the front  
  
doors."MOM!DAD!!WE'RE HERE!!"Akira cried as she spun around the lobby,her friends all  
  
looking at her with sweatdrops on their foreheads."It's about time!Where have you girls been?  
  
The guys should be arriving any minute now."Brian Leclerk scolded his daughter while giving  
  
her a hug.  
  
"Sorry about that Dad,now can we go put our things away before the guys get here?"Akira  
  
squeked out,having trouble breathing cause of her Dad's iron grip."Right,Anyways,here are  
  
the keys to your rooms.Your all on the 8th floor,including the guys.No funny buisness."he said,  
  
and winked at them.After rolling her eyes at her Father,Akira led her friends over to the elevators  
  
and pushed the button for the eigth floor.Once there,they all claimed their rooms.Akira was in  
  
room 410,Lexi in 412,Sango in 413 and Kagome in 414."The guys get the odd numbered rooms.  
  
Not to mention the fact that Kag's boyfriends brother and his girlfriend Rin are coming up to."Sango  
  
told Lexi when she looked a little suspicious of the arrangement.She shrugged her shoulders and  
  
lugged her luggage into her room.  
  
After inserting all of her clothes into either the drawers or closet in her room,Lexi met the others  
  
in the hallway."Ok,first we go greet the boys,then we go get new swimsuits in the lodges store  
  
so we can swim in the indoor pool."Akira said,clapping."I think she had to much sugar this   
  
morning."Sango whispered to Kagome,and she nodded while Lexi giggled,seeing as she could  
  
hear what she said."Oh,and Lexi,you don't need to keep your disguise up.My parents know your  
  
half-demon,not to mention alot of our guests are demons to."Akira told her,and Lexi dropped her  
  
disguise.Her ears twitched with excitement as she and her friends made their way down to the  
  
front lobby."Where are they?"Sango huffed,pouting.Lexi giggled at her friends actions,noticing  
  
the similer looks on Kag and Akira's faces."There's my woman!!Akira,get over here and give me  
  
some love!!"Lexi heard someone call,and turned just in time to see Akira run into the tanned   
  
arms of a black haired,blue eyed wolf demon.  
  
"Koga!!I missed you!!"she said before planting a kiss on his lips.Koga growled deep in his  
  
throat before deepening the kiss.Lexi snorted,and turned to talk to Kag and Sango,but instead  
  
found them making out with guys to.She made a gagging motion before taking another look at  
  
the guy Kagome was kissing.Silver hair,dog ears,musculer arms,wait a minute........"Inuyasha?"  
  
Lexi squeaked,causing the two to pull apart.Amber eyes stared at her for a minute before  
  
recognition flashed in them."Lexi?Is that you?My god,it is!Good to see you!!"he shouted,pulling  
  
her into a hug and twirling her around,Lexi giggling like mad while the others watched,confused   
  
looks on their faces."Inuyasha,your Kag's boyfriend?Yeesh,where have you been this whole time?  
  
I havn't seen you in like what,five years?"Lexi asked,and Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"You guys know each other?"Miroku asked as he walked over with his arm around Sango's waist,  
  
who was constantly giggling,looking happier then Lexi had ever seen her friend."Yup,this is Lexi,  
  
or Lex,as I always used to calll her when we were little.One of my bestfriends,I consider her my   
  
little sister."Inuyasha told him,and Lexi laughed,her ears twitching more then ever."Inuyasha,whats  
  
going on?How come you never came back for the rest of your luggage?"a voice fairly similer to  
  
Inuyasha's called from the doorway,and the others turned.There stood another boy who looked  
  
exactly like Inuyasha,only he had black hair instead of silver."Lakirin."Lexi whispered as she all but  
  
hid behind Inu,who was smiling happily.'Maybe Lexi will be my real little sister someday soon,if  
  
I can get those two back together.'Inu thought as he looked between his brother and Lexi."Oh,sorry  
  
about that,Lakirin.But I ran into someone who I think you'd llike to see.Remember her?"Inuyasha  
  
asked as he stepped from in front of Lexi,who gave a startled squeak when she realised Lakirin's  
  
eyes were fastened on her.  
  
Amber stared into aqua as he finally realised just who was standing before him."Lexi?"he spoke,  
  
and she nodded,smiling now."Hi,Lakirin.Long time no see."she said,and his face immediantly  
  
broke out into a wide grin before he ran down the steps and immediantly grabbed her in his arms,  
  
swinging her around in the same way as Inuyasha had,only this time they were both laughing  
  
happily.Once some of his energy had let up,he stopped spinning,and let her twirl down into his  
  
arms,which he wrapped around her waist,while her's went hesitently around his neck.He placed  
  
a small kiss on her lips,causing her to blush happily."I missed you Lexi.Sorry we had to leave  
  
without any notice.My god you've changed.You look better then ever."Lakirin told her,causing   
  
her blush to grow."Thanks.You've changed to,you know,and for the better as well."she said,and  
  
he smiled.By now both of their ears were twitching madly."Lexi,come on!You guys can catch up   
  
later!!We have to get swimsuits!"Kagome stated,dragging her friend behind her in the direction  
  
of the hotels store.Lakirin stared after them for a mintue before asking his brother."So,which  
  
room is mine?"Inuyasha smiled at him,handing him his key."Your room 411."he said with a  
  
smirk."Right next to Lexi."  
  
K,there's the next chappie!!Hope u guys liked it.K,chow for now!  
  
Lexidy 


End file.
